


Conversing the Dragon

by ShyOwl



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crack Pairing, Dark moments, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Crack, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Mutual Pining, PTSD, Possessive Behavior, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, cliches, don't knock it till you try it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 08:24:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11824830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyOwl/pseuds/ShyOwl
Summary: Soon after the battle with Aizen, Hitsugaya has been named the Headcaptain of Seireitei and he is not handling it well. Cracking under stress, bitterness, and an internal darkness he has yet to understand he is sinking with no clue how to save himself.Seeing his distress a rather concerned Rukia hopes to comfort him by talking...not knowing the change in destiny she makes for them both.





	Conversing the Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this was my first Bleach story on Fanfiction.Net and I will say I loved writing it. It made me fall HARD of this crack-pairing till it became my OTP in the Bleach fandom. I'm rather pleased and proud to say that it actually started a movement of people who enjoy this couple. I hope I can bring it here as well because, good lord, I am desperate to read more of them.
> 
> This here is my old fanfiction.net account: https://www.fanfiction.net/u/387336/BlackBelt that I hope to get back into. I've really started to feel a desire t get back into my writing roots and have some fun with my favorite couples in Anime. Funny enough, in anime I adore girls and always give them a harem (Haruno Sakura, Mizaki Anzu, Lucy Heartphilla, and of course Kuchiki Rukia) it's only in the "real-stuff" that I find a guy that I point to and go, "you...you are now this fandom's bicycle" (except for Hermione Granger)
> 
> So, I understand if this doesn't float your boat, but I do hope people will be willing to give it a chance!

The final battle of a traitor was one meant for the history books. It lasted long, perhaps days given the strength of all involved, and made all the words quiver the constant onslaught. It was bloody, suffocating, and deafening. Most who were there rather not remember the during but, much rather, the end as it was a glorious one. Kurosaki Ichigo and Hitsugaya Toushirou formed a perfect partnership, though neither party would like to admit as such, and had managed to take down the betrayer in an onslaught of sparks, fire, and ice. Their roars of wrath had washed over everything and everyone and deep down, people knew kings were being made before their eyes.

It had been a stale-lock, neither side able to defeat the other until, that is, the betrayer was betrayed.

No one really knew if it was his plan from the beginning, if he had slowly changed his mind over the course of time, if he had been trapped under a spell of Aizen and had then broken free from it, or if he had decided right then from Matsumoto's rather sorrowful eyes…but in the end, Ichimaru Gin had trapped Aizen and allowed the two men to deliver the final blow with their Zanpakutos. His body was pierces through, his blood mixing in his with his former master's and had his snake like grin up till they fell to ash together.

Though he had perished in the process Matsumoto looked happy at the end. She finally caught a glimpse of her missing friend and former lover that had been covered up by darkness for so many years.

After the battle the two heroes had succumbed to their wounds and had fallen into a week long coma—Hitsugaya was in it for a week and a half—and were unable to walk for about three weeks after that. But neither were bitter about it, as the major enemy of their story had finally fallen by their hand. Ichigo could return home, perhaps become relatively (but, honestly, not really) normal-like. He could sleep off his nightmares and hold onto his sisters and cling to his father as they spoke with fond memories about a beautiful woman long passed. He promised to do Hollow patrols and continue to prepare for the next Aizen, because no matter what there will always be someone, somewhere, after something.

He left on a morning, his hair and face glowing though his eyes tired, as he parted ways with Rukia.

At one time the two might've been lovers but as their relationship progressed they found they couldn't see each other like that. They had become best friends, kindred spirits, soul-mates that were not mates…but no there was no spark of raw love and need for each other.It almost seemed rather unfortunate but neither was too upset. What they did have was special and that was all that mattered. She pulled at his hair and called him a vegetable and he kicked her in the rump and then they held each other for a long time, promising to see each other again soon.

Unlike the seventeen-year-old, off to a sense of comfort and quiet, the prodigy Hitsugaya was not so lucky in the end. His path became one of more noise, power, and headache as he was announced as the new leader and Head Captain of all the squads. Except for the young man himself, this came to no surprise to most everyone else. Looking over his history, accomplishments, and power it made perfect sense for him to take over. A new king had very well been created that day. 

True, a little young but perhaps it was time for something different after everything. And while at times Yamamoto might be a bit senile he was wise and deep and none, well almost none, questioned his judgment. There were some minor rank officials who were quite jealous and displeaseD of the power the young male had and the ever-twisted Mayuri—who didn't like anyone, really—was obviously against it as well.

But he was placed at the top and, unfortunately, _that_ was where his troubles began.

Yamamoto had hid the stress of the job well. Hitsugaya did not.

He faced a terrible war, a broken friendship, seeing the woman he used to love crumble into a fragile ball of insanity, witness friends and comrades die, and unlock a new sensation of pure, animalistic rage. After all this he was then shouldered a heavy burden of ruling Soul Society. Not to say things were not well within the land. In the four short months of his reign everything was peaceful and balanced. Some could almost call it perfect. Hitsugaya made a fine leader and ensured everything was going the way it was supposed to. People were happy once again. There was sense of excitement and fun in the air. And it was thanks to him.

But despite his accomplishments, Hitsugaya was changing.

Matsumoto had grown concerned and almost fearful of the man who she loved like a younger brother. But she, along with many others, was pushed away. No one. Not one person who tried could reach him. For any efforts they put forth was met with a blockade of icy-stares and impatient sneers. Work had to be done. Weakness was a bother. Leading took priority. There were plenty of excuses that no one could crack through. And, soon, everyone once close to him pulled back. They all hoped that he would come around on his own, but deep down they knew the stubborn and prideful Hitsugaya wouldn't. He couldn't.

“Hinamori will come for him. She will realize her love for Hitsugaya and save him from this internal darkness!” That’s what was supposed to happen. Surely the girl would wake up and realize what she had and give them both the happy ending they deserve. Everyone knew they were meant for each other.

It would be predictable and easy. It seemed fated. So it had to happen.

Everyone needed it to happen.

Everyone knew it wouldn't.

Hinamori was nowhere close to seeing the truth just like Hitsugaya was nowhere near to asking for help. And sadly, as everyone froze in their tracks, unsure how to handle the man he became more withdrawn and lonely. More and more angry and more and more bitter.

Until one evening the girl who had caused quite a bit of stir in the Soul Society decided to, once again, throw everything out of order.

-o-

A terrifying roar broke out from the man's lips as he swung his sword down splitting the ground and the trees apart, tearing everything from the roots and earth. He had been doing this for the past hour and still he was unable to feel uplifted as if he finally got the weight of his shoulders. No matter what he did, no matter what he tried, nothing helped. And he didn't want to talk with anyone. No one could understand what he was feeling.

In fact he didn't know what he was feeling.

Was it stress? Was it sadness? Was it regret?

Another roar escaped his mouth as he slammed his sword down in the same vertical pattern and sliced the ground in two with ice.

Panting, he gripped his sword tightly. He was in a respectable position of power, Aizen was defeated and Hinamori was avenged—even though she probably didn't want it—so why the hell was he acting like this? And why the hell wasn't anything being vented out?

Pausing in his tantrum he glared forward at the mess he created before he let out a warning growl, "What do you want?"

She stepped out of the shadows the forest was creating, looking at the mess with nonchalance. Her eyes held no pity, but a certain sympathy and understanding. Some thought her as unemotional, those who knew her scoffed at the idea knowing that in truth the girl was still rather shy and insecure. She was one of the most emotional beings around but in a different, hidden way.

"You know, Hitsugaya-soutaichou, while it does hurt more it does make you feel better should you use your bare hands." She deadpanned.

"No one asked for your opinion, Kuchiki." He hissed, still not looking at her. Why was she even here? They had never spoken. They hardly acknowledged each other over the years. 

"I know…and I apologize if I am bothering you Hitsugaya-soutaichou…but everyone is worried about you." She took a step forward, getting closer to him before she just sat down and stared. "Do you need someone to talk to?"

"No."

Rukia pursed her lips but did not stand down, after all she lived with Renji for many years and Byakuya for many years and then Ichigo for almost a year…if she can handle those idiots she was positive she could handle this man. And she felt responsible for all of this--she knew that was stretching things far and that it had nothing to do with her, but she couldn't help it. Despite the fact that it was Aizen who caused all of the trouble she felt responsible for causing such a stir within the society after her leaving to the human world and then returning without her powers and then finding herself the host to Hougyoku—not too mention the now deceased captain had even used her execution to start the break between Hitsugaya and Hinamori.

So while it was uncalled for and while it was stupid and not needed and so many other things, Rukia decided to try and help the new Head Captain and see if she could help.

"Forgive me if this is out of place but I believe you do."

"It is out of place, Kuchiki." He sheathed his sword. It was useless anyway.

"Then I apologize." It was silent for a moment. "Do you like juice-boxes?"

Now that earned his attention.

Looking around, finally staring at her, he blinked, completely caught off-guard. "Excuse me?"

"Juice-boxes. They're these boxes in the human world that contains unusual but great flavored juice." She even went as far as drawing a small rectangle in the air as if he needed a visual. "It's a fantastic drink they have."

"I know what they are, Kuchiki. Why are you asking me such a pointless and irrational question?"

"Well, I love them and I wanted your opinion. I found them also very useful and easy to carry though a bit confusing at how to get the drink. I was stuck for such a long time."

Since when had Kuchiki Rukia become such a talker? Then again, she was a part of the Kuchiki noble family, a place that wasn't one for talking much. Perhaps she had always been one but has been disallowed to release herself in fear of dishonoring her family. "I have no opinion on them; they're _drinks_."

She pursed her lips; "You have to have an opinion on everything. Have you even tried it?"

"Then what is your opinion on it?"

"If I answer you will you leave me alone?"

The girl actually thought about it. "No promises."

He rolled his eyes, "I found some of them enjoyable but there were times I could taste more artificial flavors and the plastic it was contained in."

"You noticed that too?" She blinked a bit. "Every time I mention that to Ichigo he would always claim I was picky."

"It's because he is use to the flavor and can no longer taste it. Any juice we have comes right out from the fruit and if we ever add anything into it it’s sugar…why am I even talking about this?"

"Because it's random." She answered with a small grin.

"And the point of that…?"

"There is not point. That's why it's random." She shrugged. "I learned when I stayed with the Kurosaki family that sometimes talking about random things is good for your mind. It's not too much of a big deal and you can go as deep as you want without any stress.”

His eyes narrowed at her suspiciously, "Did Matsumoto put you up to this?"

"I understand this will probably come as a surprise, but no. Matsumoto-fukotaichou has not approached me about this. This is fully on my own accord." She confessed.

"And why are you doing this on your own accord?"

A pause was shared between them as the girl then looked up to the sky. For a moment she didn't answer and it felt like she was not quite all there any more. But soon her soft voice answered, "Because I know what its like to have something to say but not know how to say it or what it is I really want to say…"

To most that sentence probably wouldn't have made sense but to him, at that moment, he understood it perfectly. Still, Hitsugaya scoffed, "How could you possibly understand what I am feeling?"

"I never claimed I understood what you are feeling. I just know that you have something on your mind and it’s heavy, but you can't use words to describe it. It’s like there are no terms in all the vocabulary of all the languages to just describe it to make others at least see it a little from you’re point of view. So, you feel all the more trapped and lost. I honestly can't say what you are feeling. I don't know if it is stress or what…I just know you need to talk but can't."

"And random conversations are supposed to help uplift and cure me."

"Hell no."

He raised an eyebrow, 'Kurosaki and Abarai have corrupted her. Badly.'

"I don't think you will ever really be cured until you are able to finally voice out your negativity…or your find that happiness that overshadows it. But it will uplift and distract you. If you contemplate on it for too long it will only make things worse."

She understood it perfectly. She had almost half a week's length of time, give or take a day, to think about her sins, her past, and the feelings she had within. How she had stared in a daze out a little window lost in a voiceless trance unable to even say how she felt.

"Hm." He grunted, not really believing her.

"Hey, it's worth a shot. What do you have to lose?"

"Other than my dignity and the remaining sanity I have left?" He spat out sarcastically.

"Yeah, besides that."

'They have definitely corrupted her.' He noted with a sigh, finding himself annoyed with the girl. "This is idiotic. I am not taking part in this."

"One other question," She plowed through his rejection like she didn't hear it. "Out of the flavors you did enjoy did you have one you liked the best? I thought the orange flavor was really good."

He gritted his teeth, trying his best to calm his temper, "There were none that I really preferred. Now leave me alone."

"Huh…I thought for sure you would've enjoyed the watermelon one."

"There was a watermelon one?" He asked only to pause, 'Damn!' She had caught him again.

Rukia nodded, "Yeah! It wasn't as popular as the other flavors because it wasn't as sweet or as tangy but there was a watermelon one. Did you know there were even vegetable juices?"

He crossed his arms over his chest, "No…"

"There are. I don't know if they came in the cute little box but there are juices."

'Cute little box?' He repeated in his mind, shaking his head. He never understood why girls just flipped over something of a miniature scale. Although he wasn't super pleased his new progressed age was permanent and he was now to look as a man forever, it was a joy to not be so small and treated as such. True he wasn't as tall as Renji--damn tall assed bastard--but he was bigger. Towered over the tiny reaper in front of him. But the attention was more of a distraction than anything else. Sometimes being good looking was a curse than a blessing.

Even Rukia had to admit the male in front of her was gorgeous. With that baritone voice of his…was his voice even legal? There were times she had to wonder…a girl could get placed into a coma by the natural husk the man carries. Not just his voice, but there was something dark and, dare she think it, sexy about him. With his sharper face and eyes, still lean but far more muscular body, height (damn if she didn't like the tall-ish ones)...well, she could admit without much shame that she gave him second glances and she wasn't even all that into the opposite sex. She'd prefer a trip to Chappy-Land over a stupid boy any day.

Still. This wasn't a boy, it was a man, and it was a mighty good looking one that did some terrible things to her stomach.

Maybe she could brush off the shallowness by admitting she loved his intelligence and hard-working personality a lot more. Rukia appreciated crawling up from the dirt more so than anyone and she knew the man before her did. But it didn't help that he had a natural predator gaze and seemed to ooze natural seduction without even trying. Forget handsome. Hitsugaya was downright delectable and should be stabbed for the safety of all women in the vicinity.

He had always been rather popular with girls, but recently he has gained attention of women. Unfortunately because of his less then accepting and very grumpy attitude he was only good for window-shopping.

'Still,' Rukia corrected herself. 'Chappy-Land.'

"But does that seem right to you?"

"Does what seem right to me?" He asked back, not really getting why she was all passionate about a box that contained a liquid. They had cylinders that contained a liquid and he didn't see her squealing over that. Though he never sees her much at all…

"Drinking a tomato!"

Once again, she took him off guard. Not even Hinamori or Matsumoto could do this—though one reason was he was probably used to them. "Drinking…a tomato…" He repeated rather dumbly.

"I know, sounds wrong." She scrunched up her nose a bit; Hitsugaya was reminded of a rabbit, almost as if she had smelled something foul. "But they have juices of it…and carrots…can you picture yourself drinking a carrot? Really, humans these days are very odd."

'They're not the only ones who are odd.' He thought as he looked down at the sitting girl. "No…I honestly can't."

"What's next? Leeks? Onions?" They both cringed at this. "If the humans wish to be healthy they should just eat the things…drinking them sounds wrong."

"You don't like vegetables?"

"Oh? No, no…I do like them, I guess…I like most all foods." After growing up on the streets for so long she had learned fast one couldn't be picky if one wanted to survive. She and Renji had to eat scraps and trash and many other degrading things so as they wouldn't starve. "But…the drinking of it?"

"Some like it I guess."

"True. But it still sounds wrong." She shook her head, not sure if she would ever really understand the humans living in the current time-period. So many women were sticking fingers down their throats to be skinny when here she was dying for some curves and height. The time period had such an amazing selection of food and yet so many, men and women, were concerned about diet. "How can they pass up such a wonderful selection of food?"

"Hm?" He heard her mutter something but didn't quite catch what it was.

"During my stay I discovered that many are concerned about their weight and they overlook some awesome food…"

"They want to stay healthy. We here have a suggested diet so as we have more energy when fighting. I see no problem in it."

"But they have some great things! And if any ever eats it they immediately feel guilty and think they are going to turn fat."

"Once again, they want to be _healthy_ and they feel guilty because they fell into their temptations and became weak." He explained, finding himself growing impatient once again.

"It just seems like a waste of good and completely edible food." Wasting food was a horror to her. How could one waste food? "Is your favorite food watermelon?"

He twitched and groaned, about to just shunpo away from the girl.

But he didn't have too as a Hell Butterfly fluttered down and went to Rukia.

"Don't you dare do it." She hissed to the thing, earning a confused look from the head-captain. However he didn't stay confused much longer as the girl held out her hand for the messenger to land on and it ignored it completely and landed on her nose. Her cheeks colored in mild embarrassment, "They always do this to me…I don't know why."

He watched as she listened to the message, finding that it was hard to take her as a serious shinigami when she had a butterfly on her nose. He raised an eyebrow in amusement. Even he had to admit that was a funny picture.

"Byakuya-nii-sama is calling me." She sighed as she picked herself up and shooed the creature off. "For forty years he ignored me completely and now he is worse than Renji in the overprotective department." It was well known that the redhead was quite protective over his little friend and that now Byakuya was heading in that same direction.  
She stood up and gave him a deep bow, "I hope I wasn't much of a bother Hitsugaya-soutaichou. And I do hope I can be of some services to you in the future. I look forward to more conversations with you." And then turned around and hurried away.

Hitsugaya was rather floored at how peculiar the young Kuchiki could be.

“Ok, what the hell just happened?”

-o-

Nothing had changed much for Hitsugaya after the random conversation, and found Rukia's logic ill advised and a waste of precious time he could be using to figure out a way for him to calm his nerves.Back at the same spot he fell into a fighting position and closed his eyes, before he pulled out his sword and slammed it into the ground. The earth once again shattered.

He found this getting tedious and foolish. He might be rather kidish in appearance but he was not one to throw tantrums. Why couldn't he find a balance in his life? Was it that hard to now find something during this period in time…a time which was suppose to be happy and full of congratulations? Obviously things just don't come easy for one Hitsugaya Toushirou.

He growled as he looked over.

There she was.

Walking out of the trees, she gave him a deep bow before sitting down on a piece of land that hadn't yet met the ice-controller's wrath.

"What do you want Kuchiki? More random conversations?" He hissed mockingly.

"Ukitake-taichou always gives you candy." She deadpanned out of the blue. Again. And like before she took him off guard.

"Yes, he does." He growled. He really looked up to the man but really hated how no matter what Hitsugaya did the man would not see him as an adult.

"And gives you toys."

He twitched, some color rising to his cheeks. How was he supposed to get respect as a captain if he was constantly being handed stuffed animals? Things, even when he was young, never liked. "Yes…he does on a regular basis."

"No fair." She pouted and Hitsugaya nearly tripped over nothing.

"Excuse me?"

"I said; no fair…I love candy and toys…and he will give me something occasionally but nothing like you." She leaned on the palm of her hands. "If you don't like them he shouldn't waste them and give them to me."

"That's a rather spoiled and selfish thing to say." And those were two words he doesn't think one would use to describe the girl before him. From the stories and rumors he heard of her it didn’t quite match.

"It might be…but I have been holding this in for so long. I mean, you hate the stuff! Well, you don't like the toys…I don't know if you eat the candy…and yet he keeps giving it to you in the armfuls!"

He stared at her in some shock. Wasn't she suppose to be mature and adult-like? "You're jealous."

She breathed out through her nose, "Yeah…I am…"

His green eyes blinked once and then twice, "You're jealous that I get toys and candy?"

Now she looked at him, "Yeah…I love those things and you keep getting them."

He sheathed his sword after only one swing and rubbed his head, "I had held you in a higher position, Kuchiki."

Rukia frowned in confusion, "I'm afraid I don't understand, Hitsugaya-soutaichou."

"I had always thought you were mature and deeper then this." He sighed as if disappointed.

"How does liking toys and candy make me shallow?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Children have a shallow mind-set." He deadpanned, as if that explained everything.

"Well some do…but just because I like something childish doesn't mean I am shallow. And I have never claimed to be mature. I think that it is best to separate your personal self from your fighting self…at least most of the time." She knows from experience that it isn't always the case. Ichigo and his friends have given her a major wake-up call. "I mean…Kenpachi-taichou is one of the more feared reapers we have…and yet he is a doting father with Yachiru-fukotaichou. Does that make him even less of a warrior?"

Hitsugaya stopped. He has never been corrected in his thinking from anyone under the rank of a lieutenant.

"And Ukitake-tiachou is a fantastic captain and fighter and yet you've seen how he acts…the same with Kyoraku-taichou." They both sighed at the mention of his name. "In fact, almost everyone! And it doesn't make them shallow or any less of a warrior…please take no offense Hitsugaya-soutaichou, but I find your view of this wrong and misguided…"

He growled at her and her eyes softened somewhat, "You know…if you need to vent on a person, I'm fine with it. I'm used to being called names."

"You think I would use you as an outlet?" He snapped, very insulted. He might be in a constant bad mood but he still had his honor and wouldn't insult a woman as a way to vent.

"Weren't you just doing that?" She asked simply, taking no insult at all.

Hitsugaya froze. "Was I?"

"Well I honestly don't think you really believe that I am shallow and completely immature just because I like toys and sweets. But you called me that because I think you are angry."

He struggled a moment to find the right words.

"Oh, don't worry! I know you didn't mean it. But I had a feeling you weren't aware of it. This was to just let you know. You can call me that if it makes you feel better," She gave him a small smile. "We can't have our leader so upset."

"I'm not going to use you like that."

She shrugged, "Alright. Hey, what do you think about the music?"

"The…music?" Where did that come from?

The small girl nodded, "The music they have in the living world."

Of course. The living world. She was positively smitten with the living world and all that resides in it. "I don't know."

"I also did enjoy their music. Some of it was really annoying and loud and sounded more like screaming. At least a lot of the music Ichigo listened to. Sado had interesting music from Mexico, though I couldn't understand any of the words."

Hitsugaya just listened to her ramble. It took him by surprise that she could have such a blabbermouth. He had always seen her as rather withdrawn and shy but very strong and levelheaded.

Where in Seireitei was all of this coming from?

He raised an eyebrow, "Are you telling me all of this so you can have a mission there?"

She stiffened before giggling a bit, "Yes and no. While I would really like to go back I did just want to talk to you about it."

"Hm…well at the moment there is no need for a mission there. You will just have to stay put until I feel as if there is a cause for alarm."

Rukia looked down at bit, "Would it be allowed for me to visit Ichigo every so often?"

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes, "I will not allow visits to the living world for a romantic rendezvous."

Her eyes narrowed, "We are not involved, but we have gone through so much and I don't want to lose my friendship with him."

He stiffened slightly at the mention of friendship.

"Oh…I-I'm sorr--"

"You are excused from my sight Kuchiki." He spat as he turned around and brought out his katana once more. "I would appreciate it if I do not see you again after this wonderful talk."

She sighed, "I apologize Hitsugaya-soutaichou if I have hit a sensitive subject around you." She picked herself up and dusted off her butt. "But…one shouldn't give up because of something. No matter how meaningful that something was." She gave him another deep bow before she turned around and walked off.

His brows met in confusion, "One shouldn't give up because of something, no matter how meaningful that something was?" He shook his head and felt the blood pulsing within him once more. That pissed him off. Who was she to say anything about him and what he had gone through? What exactly did she know of any of this? "Ignorant fool."

And with a snarl he brought his sword back down to the beaten earth.

-o-

Hitsugaya honestly did not expect the girl back the next day, but he was a fast learner and deducted that Kuchiki Rukia was full of surprises.  
Not to mention incredibly pig-headed.

"What do you want Kuchiki?"

She was sitting in her same spot, only this time she had some snacks with her. She held up the watermelon as a sort of peace offering, "I want to continue our conversations."

"Well I don't."

She pursed her lips, "I'm offering you free watermelon."

"I can obtain that easily…and how do you even know I like them?"

"Matsumoto-fukotaichou." She replied honestly as she sat the fruit down. "I also brought some other things to help our conversations along."

"Did you not hear me the first time?"

"I did, sir." She stated. "And I am sorry I am going against your orders but I want to make things right. Besides I like our talks."

"You like these one-sided conversations?"

"One-sided? Hitsugaya-soutaichou, I hardly find these things one-sides. You have made comments and have talked back."

He snorted, "Not much--I have shown no interest in what you have said."

"Hitsugaya-soutaichou …have you ever even met my _brother_? Nii-sama is anything but a great conversation." She smiled at him. "And then there is Renji and Ichigo. While they do show more passion about conversations then you do…can you imagine what we talk about?"

A pause, "In truth no and in truth I don't think I want to know."

"Smart man." She patted the spot next to her and he sighed in defeat before he slowly walked over to her. Not like he would admit it but he was starving and he wanted that watermelon. "Well, let's just put it this way; there are times when they forget I am a girl." She shrugged as she cut a slice and handed it to him.  
Taking off his white robe, so as there would be no visible stains he asked, "Does it bother you?"

"No. I'm use to it. In fact I actually can get rather creeped out when I am actually treated like a girl." She confessed as she cut a slice for herself. "I've grown up with boys and I have always been considered one…when I first got accepted into Ichigo's school I was treated differently…"

"Weren't you treated differently once you were accepted into the academy here?" He took a bite.

"No. I was too gruff and coarse to be considered a girl here. Only after I was adopted did people actually respect me." She shook her head. "No…they only respected the name Kuchiki not Rukia the person or the girl." She corrected herself a rather annoyed look crossing her features.

"That must've been annoying."

The girl sneered, "It was. I would much rather be treated like dirt than be given false respect." At that statement she won over some of Hitsugaya's respect. The real respect she wanted. "I don't want respect if I gain it easily. To me I think you have to work hard and struggle a bit for it. That's one reason why I want to talk with you."

"Hmm?" He asked in confusion over a bite.

"I've always respected you and I have always been rather envious of your power and how easily it seems you have it; being a prodigy."

"I thought you said respect needs to be earned with hard work…"

"Just because you are a prodigy does not mean you had it easy. Yes, you probably didn't have to work so hard to get in your position, but it is the battle you faced once you got in the position."

His eyes narrowed in confusion.

She sighed at his grumpy face. He really needed to work on that. "I know you aren't deaf…there were so many nasty rumors spread about you. So many were so consumed with their jealousy that they would always talk bad about you."

"Ah yes…I had almost forgotten about that." He stated offhandedly. "I made many rivals and haters from gaining my position."

The girl with black-hair cringed, "Some of them were just so terrible."

"And they are probably starting up again because of this new promotion."

"They have started, yes, but only to the younger ones and they are most all males. Basically everyone else believes you deserve this title." She took a large bite.

In that moment, Hitsugaya couldn't help but compare her to Hinamori. His friend was always rather dainty; she took small bites of her food and spoke softly with a rather high voice. She was also rather feminine and carried a female-air to her. He hardly remembered her ever having food fall on her clothes or on her mouth. Rukia on the other hand took rather large bites of her food, even talking with her cheeks full. And while she might have some feminine qualities she was definitely more boyish than any female he has ever been around. The girl's cheeks and lips were a mess, covered with the pink juices of the fruit.

And for some reason he found that rather comforting. She was easy to talk to.

It was weird because he has heard that the younger Kuchiki was difficult to make conversation with at times.

"I am still questioning Yamamoto’s sanity…I might be all of this but I still haven't had as much experience as most others. Your brother or Ukitake-taichou would've made a better leader than me…at least at this point. I think it might've been too soon." He confessed.

Rukia thought for a second, "Well maybe…though I don't know about my brother as the soutaichou." She winced as a joke. "He isn't very…friendly."

"And you think I am?"

"Compared to him? Yeah." She replied honestly, taking another bite.

He smirked, "I wonder how he would feel should he be told of that."

Her dark lilac eyes narrowed, "Are you blackmailing me?"

Hitsugaya just shrugged, making her frown. He bit into his food to hide his smirk.

"Tch, bastard." She muttered under her breath, the food muffling some of the words.

"What was that?" He asked, looking over at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing!" She yelped softly, with a sheepish laugh. "I said nothing great Hitsugaya-soutaichou!"

"Uh-huh…" He said, not believing her. "So you want to talk to me because you respect me?"

"That is part of the reason. I have wanted to know more about you for some time now and since you have been so upset I thought I could kill two birds with one stone, so to speak, and try to cheer you up and talk to an idol."

He snorted, "An idol?"

"Ok, I'm over-exaggerating…but I did want to help you." She finished her slice faster then him.

"I still don't see how random conversations are going to help me."

"They'll distract you and that's probably what you need right now. Besides random conversations are rather fun." She gave him a grin.

"You're teeth are pink." He muttered.

Rukia almost rolled her eyes at the obvious statement, "I'm eating a watermelon--I would think that would be a part of eating this particular fruit."

"Don't get smart with me." He ordered gruffly. "I have the power and authority to make your life a living hell."

"Che, touchy…" She grabbed another slice. "Anyway, why don't you try it?"

"Try what?" Hitsugaya snapped before he took his final bite.

"Start a random conversation."

His green eyes rolled, "I'd rather not."

"Can't do it?" He glared daggers at her and she grinned again, showing off her once pearly white teeth now stained pink, "Couldn't resist…sorry. Just give it a try…whatever is the first thing that pops into your head."

Inhaling through his nose, he twitched slightly. His grumpiness was coming back.

"Now don't think about it!" She corrected. "Just come up with something and let's see if we can have a conversation about it Hitsugaya-soutaichou."

Sighing he tried to do as told but found himself thinking about Hinamori and the close relationship they once had, about Aizen's cruel smile, about the stacks of papers awaiting him on his desk, about all the glances he kept getting…Instantly his temper returned and he threw the slice down making her sigh.

"You thought."

"No shit!" He snarled. 'Damn it…' Thoughts continued to pound in his skull and he found himself growing more and more angry.

"Why do boys have nipples?"

He gagged slightly, "What the hell?!"

She blinked up at him innocently before she shrugged, "I asked nii-sama that and he just paused and stared at me and then sent me on my way. I also asked Renji and he went blank and then went to go ask Unohana-taichou…I haven't heard from him."

Hitsugaya covered his eyes with his hand, 'I really should be use to her surprises by now. I have talked to her for three days, that is more then enough time for me to be use to this…' He inhaled wondering how a noble and rather snooty man like Byakuya has handled a girl like Rukia. "I don't know…and I don't want to know. Where the hell did this come from?"

She shrugged, "It just popped into my mind. I mean I know why females have them--"

"And I have lost my appetite."

"Why? What's wrong with talking about it?"

He groaned in misery, all of a sudden feeling incredibly old. 'Perhaps they locked her in a room with Yamamoto when she was hyper and that is why he was so old and acted so young at times…she probably zapped out most of his youth by her blabbering.'

"Ok, if it bothers you…" She paused a moment before she reached down and picked up her drink and took a few gulps, giving off a satisfied sigh after she quenched her thirst before she turned to him with her next conversation.

Hitsugaya wondered if he was ready for it.

"Do you prefer sweet or sour?"

As usual he was surprised. He had prepared himself for something completely weird and, while it was rather odd, it was not the odd he was expecting. "How does one go from nipples to preference of sweet or sour?" He shook his head. "Actually, no. Never mind, I don't want to know how your mind works."

"Anyway, what is your answer?"

"I would have to say sweet." He sighed out. "As long as it's not too strong."<

"You don't like sweets?"

"It's not as if I dislike them. More like I'm burned out. Ukitake-taichou gives me so many that I have lost a taste for them."

"You need a break."

"Gods do I…" He moaned in misery. "On my 'birthday' I found my whole room furnished with candy and toys." He chuckled slightly at her envious face.

"What do you do with all of them?"

"The things I get? Well obviously for awhile I ate some of them out of respect and gratitude…that was before I knew the kind of man Ukitake-taichou is…I gave the toys to Matsumoto and told her to get rid of them accordingly."

"I never got one!" She whined out.

Now he burst out laughing, something he hadn't done in a long time. "You are such a spoiled brat."

"Spoiled brat?" She gaped. "Now that is rude."

"What ever made you think I wasn't?"

"Good point." She watched ants head for the piece of watermelon Hitsugaya had thrown down.

"What do you prefer?"

She hadn't expected a question from him. He hasn't really gotten into any of the conversations and now he was asking a question back. Needless to say she was rather surprised.

"Sweet or sour…you got an answer from me I think I deserve and answer from you."

"Oh, you're right…sorry Hitsugaya-soutaichou. I prefer sweet…sour is ok every so often. But the reaction is too weird."

"I guess…" He sighed out as he grabbed the drink she brought for him. He then sighed, "I have to get back and get on the paper-work."

The girl began to gather up the trash, "Well you do have your responsibilities."

Slipping back on the white-robe, he stood up before he helped her up. "Kuchiki…I realize I didn't apologize for yesterday and my treatment of you. I called you something because I allowed my emotions to control myself. And I apologize if I insulted you."

Taking his hand in gratitude she shrugged off his apology, "I already told you it wasn't a big deal. But your apology is accepted anyway." She gave him another smile before she bowed deeply, "I will see you another time then, Hitsugaya-soutaichou!" And walked off towards where she needed to be.

He watched her go for a bit, still rather stunned at how different the petite girl was. He shrugged, the way he figured it she would grow tired of being near him soon.  
After all, nothing happy lasted too long in his world.

**Author's Note:**

> Since all the chapters are done but just needs (MAJOR) editing this shouldn't take much time to complete (this may be my lowest rating story to date lol). I still plan on giving my Stony, Johnlock, and Gramander some love though!
> 
> Also, if you are brave enough to check out my old ff.net stories please don't judge harshly. I plan on giving all my stories a massive, mature update. There are some moments at the time I thought were meant to be comedic were actually insulting. Yes, I was one of those ignorant teens and I will do my best to clean it up and make things better.


End file.
